Truffles
Truffles es el personaje que perdió en la encuesta "Vota o Muere". La gente tenía que votar entre él y Lammy. A pesar de que técnicamente no es un personaje principal, hay una posibilidad de que se le puedan dar papeles más importantes en futuros episodios. Por ahora, sus numerosos cameos parecen ser una broma regular. Biografía del Personaje Truffles parece ser un cerdo azul-gris (o un jabalí, a juzgar por sus colmillos). Tiene un hocico de cerdo, pesuñas, una forma de orejas única, y una cola retorcida. Fue uno de los dos candidatos a ser el nuevo personaje Happy Tree Friend, pero perdió ante el otro candidato, Lammy. Sin embargo, a pesar de perder, todavía hace un breve cameo en el episodio debut de Lammy A Bit of a Pickle, y algunos episodios siguientes. Es posible que se pueda introducir en un futuro episodio. Su mejor aparición está en Clause For Concern, en el que se vio por primera vez no oculto, moviendose, y mostrando una nueva expresión facial (una sonrisa). Esto podría ser una prueba más de que llegará a ser un personaje principal en el futuro. Otar prueba de que podría convertirse en un personaje principal, podía ser que oficialmete se le ha visto muerto, en "All in Vein", y más tarde en "By The Seat Of Your Pants". A juzgar por su vestimenta, podría haber sido un marinero o un niño mimado. Su expresión facial muestra que él puede estar de mal humor. La personalidad Truffles puede ser insinuado, por una imagen de que él sopla una frambuesa, lo que indica que puede estar de mal humor, ser grosero, o snob. Truffles llegó alrededor de 70.000 votos, mientras que Lammy y el Sr. Pickels llegaron cerca de los 100.000 votos. Él mismo Truffles, ha hecho más apariciones en episodios que Lammy (a pesar del hecho de que Lammy fue el ganador del concurso). No obstante, el tiempo en pantalla de Lammy y el Sr. Pickels combinado es muy superior al de Truffles. Episodios de Truffles Roles de Aparición #"Winner" video #A Bit of a Pickle #See You Later, Elevator #Stealing the Spotlight #Take Your Seat #Wrath of Con #Clause For Concern #The Chokes on You #Royal Flush #Brake the Cycle #Random Acts of Silence #Breaking Wind #All in Vein #Bottled Up Inside #No Time Like the Present #By The Seat Of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up #All Work and No Play Cameos Adicionales *127 Hours Trailer Spoof *Double Vision (nivel 11) *Run and Bun *Truffles' Video Bomb Competition Número de Muertes #Royal Flush: Desde Truffles es visto brevemente en el interior cuando Petunia explota y desaparece después de sólo unos pocos fotogramas, podría haber muerto cuando explotó Petunia (discutible). #Breaking Wind: Es muy posible que murió por Splendid, junto con todos los personajes en el planeta (la muerte no se muestra y es discutible). #All in Vein:aplastado por Lumpy (la muerte no se muestra). #By The Seat Of Your: Decapitado por Flippy (''la muerte no se muestra).'' Adicional #Stealing the Spotlight Blurb: Posiblemente quemado hasta la muerte (debatible). #Wrath of Con Blurb: Probablemente quemada hasta la muerte, asfixiado o muerto en la explosión (discutible). Trivia #Pudo haber sido el tercer personaje principal que no tiene el estilo de nariz habitual (junto con Lumpy y Sniffles). Mientras que su nariz es claramente en forma de corazón, es más grande, más redonda, púrpura, y cuenta con grandes ventanas de la nariz. #Su nombre probablemente viene del hecho de que los cerdos se utilizan a veces para encontrar las trufas (Truffles sinifica Trufas). #Él parece tener una estructura de cuerpo único en términos de Happy Tree Friends. Él tiene una nariz diferente, carece de dientes de conejo, no parece tener pulgares oponibles, tiene oídos únicos, y una cola única. #Es uno de los tres personajes de cerdos en Happy Tree Friends, los otros dos son Char Sui, de "Three Courses of Death", y Pig Child, de "Mole in the City". #Ahora Mondo media no nos está diciendo lo que van a hacer con él. Existe la posibilidad de que va a hacer una presentación como un personaje en un episodio futuro, o el papel de la mirada furtiva podría convertirse en un chiste habitual en episodios. Kenn Navarro dijo: "De todos modos, en cuanto a lo que vamos a hacer con Truffles ... No estoy realmente seguro todavía. Por lo tanto, no puedo decirle a los fans de una manera u otra". #Debido a sus numerosos cameos, algunos fans creen que Truffles es un acosador. #Truffles puede estar basado en el Pato Donald, un personaje de Disney, por la ropa de marinero. También se ha observado el ser de mal humor en el Pato Donald, un posible trastorno de personalidad en Truffles, además, ambos son animales de granja. #Hace dos apariciones en Stealing the Spotlight. #Truffles suele aparecer en escenas con personajes femeninos. #Truffles ha hecho un cameo en cada episodio entre A Bit of a Pickle y Pet Peeve. #Probablemente el aspecto más popular de Truffles hasta la fecha es un vídeo en donde esta bailando la famosa canción coreana "Gangnam Style". Sin embargo, no cuenta como un aspecto real, ya que el vídeo no fue creado por Mondo. Más tarde vuelve a aparecer en un vídeo de Disco Bear realizado por la misma persona. #Lumpy y Flippy (también posiblemente Splendid, Petunia y un Generic Tree Friend) son los únicos personajes hasta ahora, que han matado a Truffles, aunque todos estaban fuera de la pantalla. #Si fuera a ser parte del elenco principal, sería el segundo personaje principal que no protagoniza su primer episodio. El primero es Cro-Marmot. #Sus "apariciones" ocultas podrían haber sido inspirados por el G-man de la franquicia del videojuego Half-Life, ya que ambos personajes aparecen en algunas situaciones, pero no parece tener ningún impacto en una historia y no se sabe que hayan interactuar con los personajes principales. #Su ratio de supervivencia es del 73%. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Azules Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Cerdos Categoría:Personajes Mudos